


Talk to Me

by rendropps



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendropps/pseuds/rendropps
Summary: Ouma and Saihara are in a relationship, great! Right? But, unfortunately, the two of them both suck at feelings, especially Saihara. This is literally just fluff and hurt/comfort. Also, angst. A vent fanfic.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 130





	Talk to Me

Ouma and Saihara are in a relationship!

Saihara's friends kept teasing him about it, especially in the group chat. Momota kept saying, "That's my bro!" while Kaede would congratulate him with a happy smile. It was a nice feeling; Saihara thought. especially since he's been pining for more than a year. in February 24, with bottled up courage and after a ton of supportive cheers from his friends, he finally confessed his feelings to Ouma. He didn't expect the other to respond with a, "Yes!" because honestly, who would like him back?

He's seated on the small, stuffy couch of his own apartment while a random Netflix show plays on the television. It was raining, and the soft hum of the air condition as well as the quiet snores from the dark purple haired boy curled on his side made him softly yawn and adjust his position to a more comfortable one in the couch. It was 9pm, about to be 10pm in just 12 minutes. He took off his glasses and placed them in the drawer next to the couch, rubbing his tired eyes and turning the television off. It's March 10, it haven't been a long time since the two got together, he noted.

He pulled the blanket so it'll cover both him and Ouma, then he turned the small desk lamp off, then closed his eyes, hoping he'd fall to sleep quick. Of course, it didn't happen. Saihara never experienced a quick sleep anyways. He was a light sleeper, plus he has insomnia, so night sleeping was hard for him. Ouma seemed to be the opposite, however; the purple haired boy is sleeping like a rock, and one time the supreme leader even bragged about how he slept through an earthquake.

Saihara stared at the ceiling, playing with his boyfriend's hair as the clock continuously tick. He took a deep breathe, realizing 12 minutes have already passed. Why couldn't he just normally sleep? He has a fear. A fear that once he wake up, he'd wake up to his loved ones dead. A fear that he might not even wake up. A deep fear that he developed through early childhood. His first episode of sleep paralysis caught him off guard when he was 10 years old, he couldn't move and he could hear voices, he could even see a dark shadow in the corner of his eye. It was the worse experience ever, and because of that, he developed insomnia, and he'd prefer to sleep at daylight because for some reason, he'd feel more secure.

His breathing quickened as he remembered that thought, but he made sure to make it as quiet as possible since he doesn't want to wake up the boy in his arms. He didn't want Ouma to shoulder any more burdens, especially since the supreme leader already shoulders a lot. He just wanted to be the perfect boyfriend that supports his lover and make him happy, he doesn't want to sadden Ouma, so, he never talked about his problems nor opened up about his feelings.

At least it's raining, Saihara thought. Rain have always soothed the detective for some reason, and whenever it rains, Saihara always fall asleep after 30 minutes or so, maybe it'll be the same as that tonight.

Tick, tock.

Still staring at the ceiling. He still couldn't sleep, and he's still gently playing with Ouma's locks. He's starting to get frustrated— why couldn't he just sleep properly? He wants to sleep, and wake up at the morning, then do his business as usual. Why does he always have to be left alone in his thoughts for a long time when it's night? He couldn't stop thinking. He couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't stop gasping. He couldn't stop cryi-

A gentle touch on his hand.

"Hey" Ouma whispers, and Saihara blinked the tears away from his eyes to look at the boy peeking from the blanket. Messy, purple locks and half lidded eyes staring at him with concern. "Talk to me."

I can't.

Saihara wished he could just talk to Ouma and tell him everything that's been bothering him; His problems with his parents, his problems with sleep, his pain after having to constantly push away his emotions because he have to continue being okay and not burden others, everything! He wished he could let it all out.

But he can't. Whenever he tries to talk, it felt like his heart dropped, and then it'll beat so fast that the beating is all he could hear and his breathing would pick up and would start-

"Saihara!"

Again, Ouma's voice brought him back to reality. This time, he felt his hand being held, and Ouma's eyes aren't half lidded anymore. It's filled with awareness and concern.

"Talk to me?"

I don't want to burden you.

Saihara smiled, squeezing Ouma's hand. "Let's go back to sleep?" The detective said, his eyes tired and sore.

Ouma held the detective's hand tighter, and hesitantly, he nodded. "Okay." The supreme leader quietly said, pulling the blanket up, "But, talk to me when you can, though. I'll listen."

Saihara nodded, and at that, Ouma smiled.

"I'll wait for that moment."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this much since I made this to vent. Hope you liked it!:)


End file.
